Honest Game Trailers - Friday the 13th
Friday the 13th is the 153rd episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert '& Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the survival horror video game Friday the 13th: The Game. It was published on June 6, 2017. Friday the 13th w''as originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Friday the 13th on YouTube "Skip past the 20 minutes of plot that horror movies feel like they have to put at the beginning and dive straight in to Friday's teen-slaughtering action." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Friday the 13th'' Script You've seen the classic horror movies! You've avoided the terrible NES game because everyone on the Internet told you to! You've brutally x-ray-murdered people in DLC mode! You've developed an instinctual fear of hockey masks! Now discover the Jason Voorhees story the way it was meant to be experienced: a kick-started multiplayer game about rummaging through drawers looking for your keys! ''Friday the 13th'' Skip past the 20 minutes of plot that horror movies feel like they have to put at the beginning and dive straight in to Friday's teen-slaughtering action! As you take on the role of Jason, or one of the hapless counselors that are his prey while they scurry frantically across the campgrounds trying to hide or escape -- until they're savagely murdered one-by-one in comically over-the-top ways by the least happy camper in film history! But don't worry, by ancient horror movie logic, they probably did something to deserve it! Like smoking marijuana cigarettes, or doing the sex! Don the iconic mask of Jason Voorhees and experience his awesome and mostly inexplicable magic powers! As you teleport around around the camp at will like Nightcrawler, zoom up to unexpecting campers at lightning speed, then, just murder the ever-living sh*t out of them! Good Lord! And generally bask in the feeling of everyone else in the game being terrified of you! Then realize that you only get to play as Jason about 12% of the time, and you'll spend the other 78% as some douche named Biff or something scurrying around abandoned buildings looking for knick-knacks, setting up traps, and hiding under beds until whoever is lucky enough to get the fun character who shows up to beat your ass while you feebly try to escape! At least there's proximity voice chats so you can call them a racial slur before you get sent into spectator mode! Hurray for online! Plan your desperate escape from Camp Snuff as you stagger around at the speed of a snail because of the painful stamina system. And scramble to find gas and battery for vehicle that have neither of those things for some reason. Then get abandoned or run over by your teammates as they leave without you, call the police and get your head punched off while you wait for them to come! Although to be honest, Jason would probably just murder the cops, too. Or play as lame as possible and just find corners to hide in until the time runs out. In a gameplay experience that basically boils down to dressed-up hide and seek for adults! Discover the joys of playing a Kickstarter online game as you deal with unstable servers, a butt-yton of bugs and glitches, and a rabid fanbase that will murder you in real life f you talk too much s***! Because they already paid $300 for this things before it even existed! Then struggle through all of that to get the gleaming nugget of fanservice in the center. As Friday the 13th delivers a steady drip of references, moments, tropes, and skins that will keep you too drenched in nostalgia to figure out that this game is pretty much just Dead by Daylight with one killer. So fight your way onto those bloated servers and get to the killing while the killing's good. Because quirky online game have about as much chance to stay alive nowadays as a plump juicy counselor room in a full of Jasons! Starring: Most Likely To Die At A 'My Chemical Romance' Show; Best Jack Black Impersonations; Mr Definitely Getting Murdered First; Most Likely To Get a Bail Out; Future Yu Gi Oh World Champion; Most Likely To Survive Just To Come Back in The Sh!tty Sequels; Best Collection of Flannels; Most Likely To Be On Teen Mom; Most Likely To Have Gone To Kumon; Most Likely To Be On The WNBA; Deepest Cut; and Best Momma's Boy Jason. for Friday the 13th was 'Dead By Friday.']] ''Dead By Friday'' I mean, campgrounds are great and everything, but I want something a little more exciting. Call me when there's a Jason X Map so I can murder space teens! Trivia * There is also an episode of '''Honest Game Trailers about the NES version of Friday the 13th (1989). Reception Honest Game Trailers - Friday the 13th has a 97.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Mike Srpague of Arrow In The Head said the Honest Game Trailer was "pretty damn funny." Joey Click of 1428 Elm called the video "hilarious" and wrote ,"The video is made in pure fun, so I can’t help but laugh hard here. And I mean, I adore this game, but some of the these points are priceless. The stamina meter, the naming of the counselors and the racial slur parts are hilarious. And yeah, I’m playing as a Jason way less than 12 percent. Try eight maybe." Brad Jones of Game Rant wrote that the Honest Game Trailer "doesn’t shy away from some of the technical difficulties that the game has been subject to since it was released." Jones also wrote, "If nothing else, the video is a great way to get a look at some of the gory death scenes feature in the game. There are plenty of unique kills, and many of them are featured in this clip — so it’s perhaps not for the faint of heart. The fact that Friday the 13th: The Game is being featured on Honest Game Trailers demonstrates that the title is proving popular among gamers, as the channel typically sticks to major new releases for the series." Robert Workman of ComicBook.com wrote "Honest Trailers and Honest Game Trailers on YouTube can be a lot of fun, as they break down a lot of the problematic issues with movies and games in the best way possible. And this week is no exception, as the team tackled Friday the 13th: The Game in its latest episode of Honest Game Trailers." Workman added "The trailer, which lasts about a good four-or-something minutes, is good fun to watch, and I love the way the narrator suggests that we get a change in locale somewhere down the road – a Jason X related map where we can murder 'space teens.'" Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert & Matt Raub Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Friday the 13th Gets Honest Game Trailer Treatment '- GameRant article * 'Honest Trailer for “Friday the 13th: The Game” Tells You What Developers Won’t '- Horror Freak News article * 'Friday The 13th: The Game Gets The Honest Trailer Treatment ' - ComicBook.com article * '‘Friday the 13th: The Game’: Watch popular game get roasted in Honest Trailer '- 1428 Elm article * 'COOL HORROR VIDEOS: HONEST TRAILER FOR FRIDAY THE 13TH: THE GAME ' - Arrow In The Head article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Survival horror games Category:IllFonic Category:Gun Media Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games